the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghostwriter!?
You know, I get a lot of strange and crazy criticism thrown my way, and usually on that end of the spectrum I try to ignore it, but numerous people are bringing this to my attention and won't leave me alone about it. Apparently one of the reviews for my book on amazon said that I had it ghostwritten. If you don't know, a ghostwritter is when you hire someone else to write something under your name. Unlike most critiques I get, I actually find this one offensive. It's basically accusing me for not doing any work whatsoever on something that I've dedicated the better part of a year to. Right now this review is on Amazon, under the book. The first thing to note is that this person did not have a "verified purchase." There are a few reviews, both positive and negative without verified purchases. You shouldn't trust any of them at the moment because right now the only way you can get said book is through Amazon. There is a sample there, where you can read a portion of the first chapter, but I don't think that that is indicative of the whole product. The reviewer said that he bought it, but without a "verified purchase" this is obviously a lie. Like I said, I don't usually do this and I don't plan on doing it again. The only problem is that so many people have brought this to my attention and I'd like to quash this rumor before it spreads. Growing Around is a project that I had been working on since around July of 2014, where I wrote scripts that I planned on turning into animation. The very first draft of the first script (Pilot) was published on July 24th, 2014. The last one that I wrote (Attack of the Chameleon) was published on October 13th, 2015. These had formed the very basis of the plot. Earlier in 2016, I had decided to turn it into a novel in order to provide funding for the animation and other mediums. The first draft was officially began on April 30th of 2016. I had finished the first draft July 13th 2016, consisting of over 60,000 words. I know this much because I wrote this on a Google Doc, and looking at the revision history is shows that I wrote the first draft: docs.google.com/document/d/1t6… This was originally posted here on my DeviantArt page. However, I delete it because people were confusing that with current/future versions of the book. I also wrote the second draft. It was significantly shorter, at 42,000 words. I begun it on August 8th and I finished it on September 3rd. And the third draft, consisting of 35,000 words was started on September 20th and finished October 27th. I write... quickly. While writing the novel, I had word counts of over 3,000 words per day on the first draft. I was able to do more with later drafts because some of it was simply transcribing. My typing speed is about 80 words a minute on average, but if I'm really trying I can hit speeds of over 90 words per minute on a standard QWERTY keyboard. I have commented that I have hypergraphia. While this is usually a symptom of epilepsy, it is not the only possible cause of hypergraphia. Stephen King has hypergraphia, and as far as I know, he doesn't have epilepsy. Hypergraphia also affect people like Edgar Allen Poe and Isaac Asimov. When you have it, you just need to write. It's a compulsion. I find myself writing down random lists with no purposes, scripts for reviews, these journal posts. When I have to write, I have to write. So... what's the argument against me? "He said, with his own words, that he began writing it in April of this year. That was only about five to six months ago. Now, I am someone who has written a 90,000 word manuscript in around that same amount of time so I'm not saying the window of it being written is unbelievable, merely that he's expecting me to believe that someone who is, by all accounts, a first timer at writing a novel wrote a novel-length work so quickly and with professional level editing, and I don't buy it. Not given the quality of everything else I've seen the guy do, at least." So, the argument is "there is no way that you could have done this because it's something that I can't do." And the entire review amounts to "this book is too good to have been written by the author. Two stars." This is like me saying that Stephen Spielberg steals other people's films because I can't direct a film like he can. I'm not "a first timer at writing a novel" by the way. I wrote a manuscript called Little Cassie, ''which while very flawed can be found here: Little Cassie - Chapter 1. And growing up, I've been constantly writing something - stories, poetry, novel manuscripts. All of it. This is simply the first one that I've decided to publish. So... what do you mean "by all accounts" because these accounts certainly go against that accusation. As for professional level editing, I did hire a professional editor. I've said as much, many times. If you're self-publishing it would be stupid not to do so. ''"Maybe? But do you have any idea how hard it is to get a professional editor? Unless he knew one (possible, but I sort of doubt it) it's pretty hard for me to believe he was able to get one so quickly and have his manuscript edited up. Makes a lot more sense that he commissioned ghost writing." ''Here you go, professional editing for your college term papers, articles, or your novel manuscripts done quickly and for a reasonable price: www.editorworld.com/. By the way, my third draft manuscript had so few errors that my editor had given it back to me several days beforehand and said that my work reminded him of Daniel Pinkwater: ''"Other than that, it's not really all that bad of a book. To be honest, it's something I could see easily being a book on a middle school classroom's bookshelf. Whoever actually did write the book did a pretty good job at it. The "author" might want to be slightly more honest about how the novel came to be, though, because lying to thousands of viewers on Youtube that he wrote it is a little bit sleazy, if you ask me. But whatever, his product, his morals. I'd recommend the product if you like books written with very traditional voice and if the premise of the book (which, while interesting does honestly get a bit boring after awhile, but I'm a grown ass adult and not a younger kid who would probably be entertained the whole way through) interests you, give it a go." And this is how the person justifies giving it a two star rating. I'm serious, this review is "it's too good for the author to have actually written it, so two stars." About 140,000 words were typed across a five month period for me to get this book in its final form. I think that if I hired a ghostwriter, it would take a lot longer for the book to be done. Just saying. Also, if you want to talk about sleazy - how about making accusations about people with no proof? That's pretty sleazy if you ask me. But whatever, your review, your morals. I'm seriously thinking about using that as a tagline - "People think that the book was so good it was beyond my own abilities of writing." Writing and storytelling is and always has been my first passion, beyond everything else that I do and have done. "As someone who is aware of the author's presence on Youtube, I was amused when a friend of mine told me he had released a book. Buying it (hey it was only 5 bucks, eh?) and reading through about half of it, it's pretty obvious the author had this ghost written, probably by a vanity publisher." Vanity publishers don't ghostwrite. That's way too much work for those parasites on the literary world. As someone who has "written a 90,000 word manuscript in five months" I thought that you should know that. Vanity publishers don't even give you the luxury of a professional editor, they take your money, and they sometimes even keep the rights to your book. "MrEnter should really come clean about how the book got written, though. Pretty shitty to tell so many younger people who follow him on Youtube that he wrote a book in such a short time period (said he started writing this earlier this very year or so) when in reality writing, editing and publishing a book is a bit harder than that when you don't have YouTube money to hire a ghost writer." Okay, coming clean. I wrote this book. I wrote every single word of it. I wrote it quickly because I have a very open schedule, and I have a mental compulsion to write. I literally cannot stop writing, even if it doesn't make sense. Editing and publishing is an amazingly hard task. One that causes you to take great offense to someone claiming that you didn't do it. Actually, it's not even that. It's that you put up a review that is a blatant slanderous lie that may actually harm the book, completely out of malice or the fact that it baffles you that someone could do what you could not. And that's a pretty shitty thing to do, don't you think? What's concerning is... that you didn't say one negative thing about the actual merits of the book and yet it's a negative review. It feels like you were reaching hard for an excuse just to hate it, because it was made by me or something ridiculous like that. Because no one would ever do that... right? Kind of interesting how every review below 3 stars isn't a verified purchase and is clearly a troll review. Actually, this is a plea to everyone. Please don't review the book unless you actually read it first. Yes, amazon gives you a portion of the first chapter as a sample, but reviewing the book based on that - either positive or negative - is like reviewing a movie based on its trailer. No single chapter can really be taken on its own. They each need to be judged in context with each other. The sample is there to help you decide if you might like it. Oh yeah, don't make any plagiarism, ghostwriting or whatever accusations against someone unless you have proof. You don't look like a very dignified person when you do. And I will not hesitate to defend myself from this kind of stuff. Like the book or don't, but give it criticism for real verifiable reasons, and for reasons within the text itself. Good day. Category:Miscellaneous